Wind
by Pricat
Summary: A young ogre boy has a demon in him since he was born, the Wolf of Sadness and is feared and hated by both ogres and humans but wants love and a family who won't be afraid. Will this dream come true or is he doomed to be alone? Shrek/Naruto fic
1. Chapter 1

**Wind**

_A/N This is my first Shrek/Naruto fic. I was inspired after reading the first Naruto chapter book last night and I had an image of an ogre kid with a demon in him but hated by both ogre and human comminities but he wants love and friendship. I hope you like this._

**Prologue**

_It was a windy night as an ogre couple made their way through the forest. The female one had given birth but scared. On the baby was a seal that meant something that made him more different than just an ogre._

_He was a Jinchurki, a body that held a demon so powerful, it could destroy their hidden village._

_"I know this seems terrible but we have no choice. Our son has a demon within him and if it ever got out of if the seal was broken, Nagi the Wolf of Sadness will unleash his wrath._

_I hope one day you may return when you can get rid of your demon." __she told the screaming ogre baby as she put it in the moses basket and put it gently._

_"Please take him somewhere safe." she said to the spirit that lived in the river. The basket floated on gentle waves._

_The next night the basket came to a stop ay Far, Far Away._

_The spirit then took the baby out of the water and into the kingdom._

_She knew somebody there would take him in._

_She then saw a couple who never had a child but wasn't sure. But she tried as she left it on the door step......_

_"Sayonara Miko-san._

_I hope you have a better life here." she told the baby as she left and returned to the river._

_The couple were surprised but happy that a baby had came their way even if it was an ogre._

_They hoped it would grow up to be happy._

_But the ogre community had seen that and seemed happy that the child was gone._

_They hoped they wouldn't have to deal with it ever again....._


	2. Sadness and Sorrow

**Wind**

It had been a long while since that fateful night when the river spirit had brought Miko to Far, Far Away. He was now five years old. He had short spiked blue hair, red eyes, slender and wore a shirt with shorts. He wore sandals and was very quiet.

But people had been talking about the young ogre boy behind his back and saying things to his parents. He couldn't help having a demon in him but hoped other kids would play with him.

Even though he was gentle, kind hearted and very spirited at times, other kids wouldn't play with him. Their parents had told them to stay away from the _freak_ and even though he didn't understand, it still hurt him.

His adoptive parents knew this but wondered what the mark on his cheek meant.

They'd no idea the dark swirl was his demon seal. Nobody knew about Miko's demon, not even Miko and he couldn't understand why he was so different.

But one day a group of kids took it too far. Suddenly his eyes became eye slits and his teeth became fangs as his demon chakra unleashed itself. The kids ran screaming but the adults were more scared seeing this.

"H-He's a..... monster!

Why is he even allowed to live here with us?

He's a freak!" they said angrily to Miko's parents. They had no clue about the thing inside their adopted son.

"..... W-We d-didn't know that monster was inside our son. We've always loved him since he was on our door step as a baby but if he stays..... the kingdom will be in peril." Miko's father said as there were tears in his and his wife's eyes. Miko had heard that and saw how angry the people of the kingdom were and their eyes were full of coldness.

"_Why am I like this?_

_I-I never meant to hurt anybody_!" He thought as tears fell from his eyes. He looked at his small green skinned hands sadly as his little trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly. He saw his mother approach him.

"Arent you afraid I'm going to hurt you?" Miko asked her bitterly but was holding back tears in his red eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you honey.

It's just that you're..... different." she replied but he ran off. She sighed. She knew that others were scared of her son but not because he was an ogre but because of his demon inside. She was considering something but it was very extreme. She felt sad as Miko had a nap in his room. She sighed as her husband returned.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"They wouldn't listen to reason.

They want Miko out of here." he replied to her.

"I guess we have no choice." his wife replied to him as she entered Miko's room later that night.

Inside her heart was wrenching at their decision. This wasn't right, it wasn't Miko's fault that this was inside him. She then left the room quietly.

The next morning Miko was worried.

He could tell something was wrong as his parents led him to the forest. He then heard hunters come and hid behind a huge oak tree but when it was safe, his parents were gone.

"_I-I guess they left me here to be all alone where nobody will care about me or want me back."_ he thought as he cried a little but then he saw something.

It was a tree house.......


	3. When Somebody Cares About You

**Wind**

Miko was asleep in the tree house and felt secure. He wondered what the others in his old home were doing right now but decided not to think about them. They never truly cared about him and it hurt him deeply. Tears were in his eyes but didn't care.

But the next morning he heard somebody yell and poked his head out. An ogre kid was standing there with fur over his body, green eyes, slender and blue skin.

"_What does he want?_

_Maybe.... he's curious too." _the ogre boy thought as he saw the older ogre boy climb up into the tree house.

"Who're you and what're you're doing here?

You should go home.

Your parents are probably worried about you." he told the ogre boy but Miko was a little nervous. He wasn't sure if he could trust him but he had nothing to lose by trying.

"I-I'm Miko. My parents aren't worried about me. They're the reason I'm out here." the boy told him.

Snowgre was confused by that.

"_Maybe they abandoned him..... or dumped him out here like my parents with me._

_He looks like he has nobody like me to count on." _Snowgre thought looking into the boy's red eyes.

"Why would your Mom and Dad do that?

It's just I don't understand or makes any sense.

I'm Snowgre but most people call me Snowg.

I know how you feel.

My parents dumped me here too." he told him.

Miko nodded, surprised to find somebody like him, somebody who knew the pain of being alone and suffering in this world. Snowgre then watched as the boy looked at his goggles but he then heard somebody calling for him.

It was Artie.

"_Oh no!_

_I forgot about school._

_I can't let him find out about Miko or he'll tell Shrek."_ the ogre teen thought worriedly as he was about to leave.

"Snowgre why're you going?

I-Is it because of me?" Miko asked sadly.

"No it's not.

It's just I..... have to go but I'll be back later, okay?

If I don't go, people will be mad at me.

Besides you're cool." he told Miko leaving the tree house. Miko's eyes were wide at that. Nobody had ever said anything nice to him before like that, just things that made him sad and hurt inside.

_"Maybe he cares about me._

_Nobody has ever said that kind of thing to me before._

_Maybe I..... have a chance_." he thought playing with the old toys that were in the tree house. He hoped Snowgre would come back later. Only he hoped that his demon wouldn't emerge and make Snowgre be afraid of him like all the others in his oung life.

_"Please let him be different_." he thought....

Later Snowgre snuck out of the swamp with food. It was for Miko. He couldn't stop thinking of him since this morning when they'd first met. He hoped Fiona or the others hadn't seen him or followed him.

He wanted to keep Miko a secret..... for now.

Miko smiled seeing him enter the tree house. He seemed happy to see the ogre teen as he hugged him.

"Wow that's a good hug.

You hungry?" Snowgre said as he broke the embrace.

Miko nodded as Snowgre opened the bag he'd brought with him. It was full of food. Snowgre's stomach rumbled too because he hadn't had dinner yet but he'd rather stay here with Miko as they belched loudly while drinking soda and scaring birds in the process.

"Snowgre...... are you afraid of me?" the five year old asked him softly while eating noodles.

"Of course not!

Why would I be?

You're cool." Snowgre answered him.

Miko clutched his head as the demon chakra emerged and Snowgre was impressed. Miko's red eyes were now blue eye slits and his teeth were now wolf fangs.

"Still not scared of me now that you see what I really am?" he snarled as he lunged at Snowgre.

The ogre teen was worried for Miko as one of the wolf claws scratched him on his face but not bad.

"Miko it'll be okay!

Please stop!" Snowgre begged as the demon chakra faded and Miko was back to normal. He had tears in his red eyes as he realised what he'd done.

"You see why my Mommy and Daddy left me here?

I'm a monster and nothing will change that!" he said as the tears ran down his face. He then felt Snowgre hug him.

"You're not a monster, you're just a scared little kid who's going through something rough.

I can tell you're not a monster by looking into your heart but what was that thing that took over you?

It was sort of cool." he reassured him softly as Miko began to calm down.

"It's my demon the Wolf of Sadness.

It's been in me since I was born.

My real parents sent me to Far, Far Away when I was a baby because they didn't want a child like me and neither do my other parents." he explained looking away from him.

"......It's okay Miko, you're not the problem, they are. They can't see who you really are past the fact that there's more than just a demon spirit in you. Maybe you can show them that you're stronger than them." Snowgre replied softly.

Miko nodded as the sun set and he began to yawn along with Snowgre.

"It's been a long day huh?" he thought as he watched Miko fall asleep in his furry arms. A warm but good feeling was in his heart at this. His parents had dumped him here because they were divorcing and he needed a family but he hated it living with his cousin in his swamp. But Artie was worried when Snowgre didn't show up but decided to wait until morning but when the sun rose, he ran into the forest and to the tree house.

He gasped as he climbed up and saw Miko and Snowgre asleep. He smiled at the scene. He hadn't seen Snowgre smile since they'd met but was curious about the kid......


End file.
